


Running

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Series: KT Heart TK [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroTsukkiWeek2k16</p><p>Day 4: Prompt-Bond AU</p><p>Kei looks surprised but he keeps moving to the music, swaying and spinning like Kuroo taught him to. "I'm not...I...um...it's not...He's just my dance teacher."</p><p>"Oh really?" Saeko's tone is skeptical. Her nails dig on where she has her hand on Kei's shoulders. "You exerted a lot of effort just to make sure your dance teacher gets invited."</p><p>[continuation to Day 2: Dancing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make sense if you don't read Day 2: Dancing so head on over there first :D  
> Dancing--->http://archiveofourown.org/works/7386106

"Is that him?" Saeko asks, tipping her head towards the tables. Kei's eyes move past her, to the man clad in a dark red suit. Kuroo catches his eye, smiles and gives him a small wave.

"Yeah," Kei replies, cheeks flushed with warmth. The tempo of the music changes and Kei lifts the bride up in the air. When he places her back down, Saeko is smiling at him. "What?"

"So when are you going to make a move on him?" 

Kei looks surprised but he keeps moving to the music, swaying and spinning like Kuroo taught him to. "I'm not...I...um...it's not...He's just my dance teacher."

"Oh really?" Saeko's tone is skeptical. Her nails dig on where she has her hand on Kei's shoulders. "You exerted a lot of effort just to make sure your dance teacher gets invited."

"He just wants to see his effort not got to waste," Kei says. "He must be satisfied seeing as I haven't made a mistake."

Saeko raises an eyebrow. "Is that really what you think? That he just came here as a teacher watching his student's performance?"

"What other reason would he come here for?"

"As a date?" Saeko chuckles at Kei's deer-in-headlights expression. "That's what happened, right? You asked him as your date."

"It's not like that, Saeko-san-"

"Saeko-nee," she corrects him, lightly pinching his cheek. "I'm part of your family now after all. So are you going to dance with him?"

"If he wants to I suppose."

"And you, Kei? What do you want?"

Kei stays silent and gazes at Kuroo again. 

_What does he want?_

~

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Yeah su—Oh." Kuroo pauses as a man clad in a white suit sits next to him. His brain provides: _Groom. Akiteru. Kei's brother._

"You must be Kuroo-san," Akiteru says politely, holding out his hand. Kuroo takes it, giving it a firm shake.

"I am. Congratulations on the wedding."

"Thank you." Both of them turn their attention back to the dance floor. Kei lifts Saeko again and Kuroo mentally cheers. "I owe you another thanks. For teaching Kei how to dance."

"He's a good student," he says, voicce proud and a little fond.

Akiteru hums. "If it's something important to him, Kei will give it his all."

"I can see that. In our lessons--"

"I wasn't talking about dancing." Akiteru turns his gaze to him, a strange glint in his eyes. Kuroo feels as if he's being interrogated. He forces himself to return Akiteru's look calmly, waiting to see if he would say something. "At the start of the planning Kei was adamant that he won't be taking a date, but two days before the wedding he asked us if we had any spare invitations. We didn't. He ended up going trough the entire guest list looking for someone who won't be able to go. When he finally found one-an old teammate of his-he went to their house himself to get the invitation so he can give one to you."

Kuroo stares at him, eyes wide. "All of that?"

"Yes. He did all of that for you." Akiteru looks out into the dance floor to his brother. "Kuroo-kun, you're not just a dance teacher to him. Like I said, Kei gives everything to those he deems important to him."

 _Am I part of that? Am I important to Kei?,_ are the thoughts circling through Kuroo's head.

The music stops and applause starts to fill the room. Kuroo stands with Akiteru to join the clapping. Saeko and Kei give a little bow. The music changes to something more upbeat and soon most of the guests are joining the dance floor.

Akiteru claps him on the shoulder hard, almost sending him off balance, and gives him a friendly smile. "Just so you know Saeko and I are rooting for you." 

The grip on his shoulder tightens and the smile is replaced by a serious frown. "However, if you break my Kei's heart I break...." He releases his hold and Kuroo stumbles forward. "... _everything._ "

With that, Akiteru excuses himself to go dance with his bride, leaving Kuroo to stare at the dance floor. 

~

There's too many people.

Kei lets go of Saeko's hand as his brother sweeps her up. They laugh and give him happy little smiles. He smiles back but he feels nauseous. The loud music rings in his ears and the colorful lights flashing around is making him dizzy. He's swept into a sea of people, of mixed scents and loud voices, of limbs bumping him and nudging him in every direction.

God he hated parties.

Someone shouts in his ear and an arm swings around his shoulders. It's Tanaka and he's mouthing something at him but it's drowned out by the music. Kei shrugs him off. His date-Ennoshita-goes to grab him and mumbles an apology to Kei.

"Kuroo is by the tables over there, is what Ryuu was trying to say," Ennoshita says helpfully, screaming over the music. Kei nods his thanks and the two of them disappear into the dancing crowd.

Once again he finds himself at the mercy of people he doesn't really know. He tries going in one direction and ends up going in another. He sees his brother and Saeko and Tanaka and his date but he doesn't see Kuroo anywhere.

Where is he?

Someone knocks into his chest. Kei stumbles.

He falls into someone's arms.

There's red at the edges of his vision.

He looks up to familiar eyes. Eyeliner. Bedhead hair.

"Did you just fall for me?" Kuroo asks because he's cheeky like that. Kei huffs at him, lets himself be righted up on his feet and just like that he can breath again. 

Kei laughs.

"What's so funny?" Kuroo asks, hands still steadying him. 

"It just reminds me of what happened a few days ago. When I fell on top of you during one of our lessons. That was..." Amazing? Fantastic? The beggining of something he's looking forward to?  
"...really something," he finishes lamely.

The corner of Kuroo's lips twitch upward, eyes soft as he looks at Kei. There's screaming from the dance floor as the music gets louder and faster. He tips his head towards it. "Do you wanna dance?"

Kei feels nauseous all over again just watching the huge mass of people moving. Kuroo must have noticed his discomfort because he says," Nevermind."

"Listen I was thinking--"

"Do you want to go out?" Kuroo interrupts him. 

"Out?"

"Outside. Let's go outside right now." Kuroo suddenly grabs his hand and it's different. It feels different from when they were holding hands to practice the waltz. "Is that okay?"

"Yes." Kei's voice is breathless to his ears. "Yes."

~  
They don't make it far because it's raining. Kuroo is pulling him along, down the staircase and into the garden of the reception venue. They must look ridiculous, two grown men running down the lawn in the rain, laughing hysterically. Well, Kuroo was laughing, Kei was just grinning wildly. 

They stop somewhere in the middle of the graden, right next to a fountain. The water ripples with yellow and purple light and Kei leans against its stone base, trying to catch his breath. The two of them are soaked from the rain, suits clinging to their skin and hair matted to their heads. 

"Now can I have that dance?"

Kei breathes out a laugh because honestly, they look ridiculous right now. "Are you serious? We're going to dance under the rain? That sounds like something out of the romcom."

Kuroo kneels down in front of him and Kei feels the air leave him. There's a wide, wide grin on his face, eyes wide and hopeful as he takes Kei's hands in his own, "If this was a romcom this is the part where I kiss you and we become boyfriends." 

Kei smirks, challenging. "Then what are you waiting for?"

And when Kuroo's mouth meet his, it really does feel like a romcom. A whirlwind of confusing emotions consume him and he lets himself drown, having no doubt that Kuroo is drowning with him, embracing this scary and exhilirating feeling. It's as if everything has lead up to this point-them kissing each other under the rain with muffled wedding music in the distance.

Kei is starting to like cliches.

And yeah, he's starting to like Kuroo too.


End file.
